


The Kingdom Before Us

by bpacc437



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fantasizing, Ghost can respawn, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Porn with Feelings, Porn with some plot, QuirrelGhost, There's a few paragraphs of angst, Wet Dream, but not a lot of it, cumflation, wholesome sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25989298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bpacc437/pseuds/bpacc437
Summary: An incident in the City of Tears changes Ghost and Quirrel's friendship forever.
Relationships: The Knight/Quirrel (Hollow Knight)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 108





	The Kingdom Before Us

Tears sloped against the windowpane as Quirrel watched on in wonder. He was quietly amused that the name “City of Tears” had turned out to be so literal, but his amusement felt small when compared to his amazement at the present sight. Water dripped endlessly from the cracks in the caverns roof, falling long and slow onto the city below. 

Before Hallownest’s fall, the rain might’ve been representative of serenity and peace. Hallownest had been an oasis in a blasted wasteland of endless krags and billowing winds, with this rain-drenched sanctuary at its heart. A peaceful kingdom in a world where those were few and far between. A place to begin again. 

But now, the rain seems more indicative of the endless grief of Hallownest. The endless dead, their bodies piled up almost to the Heavens, all taken by a plague beyond their understanding or control. Quirrel didn’t get emotional while exploring often. The past was the past, there was nothing he could do to change what was.

But something about Hallownest’s tragedy stirred him. Made him uneasy. As if he was carrying a deep grief that should be tormenting him, but wasn’t. A weight he didn’t feel, didn’t even know was there, but felt like it should be there. 

Quirrel sat on the bench, legs crossed, as he pondered all this. He felt strangely empty, as if he had locked part of himself in a dark, untouchable place and thrown away the key. 

The pillbug was dragged from his musings by the sound of small footsteps approaching. He recognized that sound, that familiar, light tap-tap-tap. 

Quirrel turned round, mood instantly improved. It was the short being he had taken to calling a friend. Partly because they were one of the few things in this kingdom that hadn’t tried to kill him, partly because he felt strangely comfortable and reassured whenever they were near, and partly because they, like him, were an explorer. 

In a kingdom full of hostile faces, it was wonderful to know that he had at least one bug on his side. The Knight looked up at Quirrel, expectantly. 

Quirrel guessed that they wanted him to speak. He began, “The capital lies before us my friend. What a sombre place it seems and one that holds the answers to many a mystery.”

“I too have felt the pull of this place, though now I sit before it I find myself hesitant to descend. Is it fear I wonder, or something else that holds me back?”

He chatted on for a bit, his short friend an eager listener. Ghost, though they didn’t have words to express it, felt the way about Quirrel that Quirrel felt about them. He was a friendly, comforting face in a Kingdom that afforded little in the way of comfort. Whenever Ghost saw Quirrel, they felt like everything was going to be okay, if only for a little while. 

If they had the choice, they’d adventure together with him always. He reassured the Knight, comforted them in a way nothing else did. They felt a bizarre inner warmth whenever they were around him, one they had no words to describe. 

If they’d had the words, they would’ve called it affection. They cared for Quirrel, even after only having met him a couple of times. It was the beginning of a full-blown friendship, the first Ghost had ever had. 

After Quirrel had finished speaking, the Knight jumped up onto the bench, into the space not occupied by the pillbug. There wasn’t much space on the bench, so Ghost and Quirrel’s bodies had to touch for them both to fit. The bench was cold against Ghost’s shell, contrasting the warmth emanating off of Quirrel’s body. 

Quirrel suddenly spoke up. “My short friend, are you quite alright?” Ghost looked up and nodded in the affirmative. Quirrel, looking relieved, said, “That’s good. It’s just that your body… it feels so cool. Like chilled metal.” Quirrel watched as his friend’s body grew heavy with approaching sleep. 

Ghost always fell asleep easily, and Quirrel’s reassuring presence at their side only made the desire to nap that much stronger. Within moments Ghost’s head had tipped forward, and they had slipped into sleep. 

Quirrel felt the coldness of his companion much more keenly now. He wanted to warm them up, somehow. Maybe they had just lied about feeling alright in an attempt to spare his feelings. He hoped his friend wouldn’t find what he was about to do as he reached over and took Ghost in his arms. 

Quirrel laid on his side, and held Ghost close to him. He wrapped his body around his short friend as best he could, pressing them into his chest and belly. He placed his head through the hole between Ghost’s horns, and curled his lower body so that it provided more warmth to Ghost.

As he settled into a final position, it struck Quirrel that this was a lovers pose. As if he and his short friend were some sort of couple laying in bed with one another. “How lewd…” Quirrel murmured. He supposed it was better for his friend to be warm than embarrassed as he felt himself drifting into his own sleep. As he slipped under, Quirrel was still thinking of his friend. 

That night, Ghost had something they’d never had before: A dream. They dreamt of the chamber in which they currently slept. But now, Quirrel was laying down on the bench, back pressed against its seat. 

Ghost approached, another feeling rising in them that they had no name for. However, they did recognize it. It was the feeling they had wherever they pleasured themselves. 

There was a small space at the end of the bench where Ghost could stand. Quirrel gestured to them to jump up, and they did so without hesitation. Then, Ghost felt a hardness arise in them as their cock emerged from its slit. Quirrel looked on eagerly as the Knight’s dick reached its full height. Ghost instinctively lead it into their friend, and thrust. 

Quirrel was having a similar dream. In it, he was still laying flat on his back. Ghost was on top of him, nudging Quirrel’s emerging cock with their ass. Their short form rested easily against his large belly, a sensation that filled the pillbug with warmth and compassion. Then, Ghost raised themselves to the top of Quirrel’s cock. 

They were just large enough to take it all in. Quirrel guided themselves into Ghost, and shivered as they slowly lowered themselves down the pillbug. 

In the real world, the two were gently thrusting in their sleep. Ghost, fully erect, rubbed gently against Quirrel’s belly, envisioning themselves as lovingly fucking their friend in their dreams. Ghost had never felt arousal this keenly before, body aflame with a pleasure new to them. They would’ve softly moaned against Quirrel’s bulk if they were able. 

Quirrel was gently bucking in his sleep, his cock rock hard. Ghost wasn’t low enough on his body to be able to touch it, but the sensation of Ghost riding him in his dreams was enough to drive the pillbug wild. He watched in his dreams as Quirrel reached the bottom of his shaft, moaned as his short friend started riding him wildly. 

Quirrel was filled with gentle fire as he envisioned making love to his friend. He vaguely recollected that he’d had sex before. But the feelings he was able to gather from that paled in comparison to what he felt now. Something about his relationship with Ghost was different. Maybe it was the comfort of having a friend in a dead world, or maybe it was that lack of companionship had made Quirrel desperately lonely.

But he felt in that moment that there was something deeper between him and his short friend. 

While Ghost was unable to voice their pleasure, Quirrel was being loud enough that he was in danger of waking both of them up. The duo’s thrusts became quicker and heavier as their respective fantasies intensified. Ghost started pumping at Quirrel’s ass, hilting inside the bug with every slam. 

Quirrel bucked upwards at Ghost, sending the Vessel up and down their beetle cock. Before long, the two were on the verge of cumming. 

In their dream, Ghost bucked into Quirrel one last time, head rolling back as they came waves into Quirrel. Ghost’s mind was entirely overwhelmed by the sex now filling it. Every inch of their body was on fire as they came into Quirrel time and time again. 

In the waking world, Ghost’s cum coated Quirrel’s chest. It spilled off of him, and gathered on the bench and floor below. 

Quirrel cried out his love of his friend as he came, bucking into Ghost time and time again. Just like Ghost, he’d never felt anything like this before. It overwhelmed his every sensation, sending his body into rapid jerks and spasms of glee. On the bench in the City of Tears, Quirrel’s bucking was coating both himself and his friend in his cum. The two became slick with their combined sperm as Quirrel’s explosive moans shocked them both awake. 

The first thing they saw when they awoke was each other’s faces. The two stared lovingly at one another, and it immediately became apparent that they had cum thinking of one another. 

But then the fact that this wasn’t a dream kicked in. Suddenly, Quirrel jerked away from Ghost, embarrassed. “My- my short friend! Oh oh, I’m so sorry!” Quirrel stammered awkwardly, trying to brush the cum from his own body. “I don’t know what came over me! I was just dreaming and-” 

But one look at Ghost made it clear that they both knew that he hadn’t been ‘just dreaming.’ He’d been having a deep, intricate, loving fantasy of fucking his short friend. He sighed. “I suppose there is no use in telling lies now. I was thinking of you, my short friend.” He paused, Ghost looking on with an unreadable expression. 

After a few moments, Quirrel continued. “Were… were you thinking of me?” Ghost nodded back. This alleviated Quirrel’s embarrassment somewhat. “Ah. So at least I am not alone in my desires.”   
Ghost desperately wanted to re-enact their fantasy in the living world. They felt none of the embarrassment that Quirrel felt, but all of the love. 

But, alas, they would not yet get their wish. “I recognize that look in your eye, friend,” Quirrel started. “But we cannot do such a thing. It would be... inappropriate.” Truth be told, Quirrel was afraid of being intimate with Ghost for a much more bleak reason.

Hallownest was a dangerous place. A kingdom full of monsters and terrors powerful enough to destroy even one as skilled as Quirrel. It was hard for the pillbug to think about, but a dire fate may befall his companion as they explore this kingdom. 

They didn’t want to get overly attached to a being who may die and leave him all alone, once more. If they could be assured that Ghost would be safe, that they wouldn’t die on him, he would’ve fulfilled his love in a heartbeat. 

Ghost was undeniably let down. But it was Quirrel’s choice. If he didn’t want to do it, then that was the end of that. 

The awkward, unanswered sexual tension hung in the air. It made further conversation at that moment impossible. To make matters worse, the two had to wash the cum off themselves. The best available way to do that was through the rainwater of the City of Tears. 

So, the two stood in the open, bodies glistening with dropping water as the cum washed off of them. A sticky reminder of the real desires, yet to be fulfilled. The two wordlessly went their separate ways soon after.

The two kept running into one another as they explored Hallownest. At the Deepnest, at the Crystal Peak, at the Resting Grounds, and so on. Quirrel tried his best to have a normal-ish conversation with his friend, but it was near impossible. Over every word hung the shadow of what they’d fantasized about. Of what they both really wanted. And beneath that, for Quirrel personally, the fear that had caused him to suppress that fantasy. 

Then, however, the two had a chance meeting in the City of Tears. Quirrel was examining the statue of the Hollow Knight, and wondering of the strange similarity in appearance between them and his short friend, when the Knight staggered into view. 

Ghost looked as if they were at death’s door. Their shell was cracked clean down the middle, a strange black substance pouring out of thin line. Their body dripped with void as they stumbled forward. A single trip sent them to the ground.   
Quirrel rushed over, but was not fast enough to stop a Great Husk Sentry from cracking the Knight wide open. Their body exploded into particles of darkness as their mask split in two, falling to the ground in a heap. Quirrel cried out in anguish as he rushed the Sentry, splitting it apart with one blow. 

With tears in his eyes, Quirrel picked up his friend’s shell. “No! I never, I never had a chance to-” The pillbug started crying, words unable to express the sea of despair swallowing his soul. His one friend, his one ally in this entire Kingdom was gone, all because of his failure to save them. He was so absorbed in his sadness that he didn’t even see the shade hovering overhead. 

The shade moved towards Quirrel, intent on lashing out at everything about it. The void inside Ghost, without a shell to contain and control it, would attack anything, even friends of its previous owner. 

Quirrel looked up just in time to see a blade of darkness aimed at his neck. He dodged out of the way, and was terrified at what he saw. What was this creature? Was it his friend? He knew there’d been things he hadn’t known about the Knight, but he’d never expected a shadow monster to explode from their corpse. 

He readied his sword with a resigned pessimism. This thing wasn’t his friend. He didn’t know what it was, but he needed to defend himself first and foremost. He prepared to execute a flashstep to slit its neck in one easy motion when he felt a tap on his leg. 

Quirrel jumped just about a mile, shrieking in terror. His confusion only intensified when he looked back to see that it was his short friend, alive and well. Quirrel gave up, and just sank to his knees in defeated puzzlement as he watched Ghost stroll past him and effortlessly cut down their shade. 

Ghost came back to Quirrel, obviously concerned by the pillbug's distress. Ghost reached out to touch him, when Quirrel embraced them in a full body hug. He was sobbing again, only with tears of happiness now. “I thought- I thought I’d lost you! I thought you’d gone and died, along with everything else in this Kingdom!” 

Ghost hugged back. They didn’t know how their respawning worked. Whenever they fell in battle, they awoke at the last bench, little worse for wear. They assumed it had something to do with their forgotten past, but saying anything past that was impossible. 

When Quirrel had eventually calmed down, Ghost tried to explain this to him as best as they could through gestures and visuals. Quirrel didn’t understand all of it, but they got the general gist. Ghost could seemingly respawn after death, something that comforted Quirrel as much as it disturbed him. What was his short friend? Were they even a bug? 

But then it hit Quirrel. 

He didn’t have to fear losing Ghost. 

He could be as intimate with them as he liked. 

Upon having this realization, Quirrel kissed Ghost’s face. They didn’t have a mouth to kiss, but the way Ghost leaned in made it clear that they really, really wanted to kiss back. 

Ghost had no idea that Quirrel had put off having sex with them because they were afraid Ghost would up and die. The pillbug had never shared that fear with them. But they were happy that Quirrel was finally opening up to the idea of intimacy. 

As Quirrel pulled away, he looked deep into Ghost’s eyes. “Suppose, do you know a place where we could be in… private?” He choked out. Ghost beamed. They knew just the place. 

Hidden in the Pleasure House was a series of rooms meant for… unwholesome activity. To access one, one only had to press against a door-shaped indentation on the side of the wall, and it would flip over, taking you to the Pleasure Room today. 

Ghost had found it by accident, trying to find a rogue geo that had flown off Millibelle while they were taking their geo back. It was good that they had, it was the perfect place for Ghost and Quirrel to consummate their relationship. 

The room was a large, circular thing with an equally circular bed in the center of it all. It was undecorated, aside from a new desks pushed to the far side of the room. There was a single shower, somehow still operable, sitting in a clear glass case in the back-left corner. This room was made for almost nothing more and nothing less than fucking. 

Quirrel was shaking in anticipation of what was about to happen. They’d thought about doing this with Ghost for so long, and now it was finally about to become reality. Just him and his short friend, locked together in an act of pure love. 

But, after they had undressed, the two found themselves stuck as to what to do first. What position should they take? Who should top who first? Eventually, Quirrel mustered up the strength to ask, “Would you like me to take you first, friend?” Ghost nodded in the affirmative.   
Quirrel placed Ghost on the bed facing down. Quirrel kissed Ghost’s back as he worked his way down to his ass. Quirrel stroked Ghost’s small ass gently as he grabbed his own cock. Much like in his fantasy, Quirrel’s cock was just a bit smaller than Ghost. He was afraid that he may end up hurting his short friend. 

“My friend, if you feel uncomfortable at any time, please let me know.” Ghost nodded and spread themselves as they prepared for Quirrel’s cock. 

The pillbug leaned over his short friend. Laying down over Ghost, Quirrel led his cock to Ghost’s entrance. Then, he slowly entered. 

An immediate shiver ran through the duo as the tip of Quirrel’s cock entered the Knight. The shiver intensified as Quirrel thrust deeper, more and more of his cock fitting inside of his friend. A light moan escaped the pillbug as he went ever deeper into his friend. 

Ghost was melting under Quirrel. Their small hands were pressed into the sheets, and their legs kicked lightly with every movement of Quirrel’s dick. Their mind was a blur of joy as Quirrel finally hilted inside of Ghost. 

“Are you alright, my friend?” Quirrel paused in his movements. Ghost nodded back slowly. Quirrel’s size slightly hurt them, but the pain was nothing compared to the incredible fire filling their veins. They wanted Quirrel to pound them, now. 

Quirrel’s own mind was a haze of glee as he slowly pulled out of his friend. His cock was on fire, feeling like it was on the verge of an orgasm only one thrust in. It was taking far too much restrain for him to not pound Ghost like they obviously wanted. Soon, Quirrel’s cock was back out of his friend, only the tip teasing the entrance. Ghost pounded the pillow beneath them with their arm. After a moment, Quirrel thought he hit on what it meant. 

“Do you want me to… pound you?” Ghost nodded back instantly. Quirrel gleefully let go of his restraint as he fell on his friend with a weight and intensity he didn’t know he had in him. The first thrust robbed Ghost of their thoughts, they were so overtaken with the feeling of being filled by their best friend. Quirrel cried out in pleasure as they entered Ghost all at once. 

Ghost’s walls were so tight, they hugged and stimulated every part of Quirrel’s dick. They were cool, yet only so much as to enhance the lovemaking, not impede it. Every thrust into Ghost sent fireworks of pleasure through Quirrel’s mind. He let his body fall on Ghost, pinning them to the bed as they thrust over and over again. 

Ghost was pressed hard against the bed as Quirrel pounded their ass. It was slightly uncomfortable, but the pleasure was beyond anything Ghost could describe. Ghost desperately wanted to cry out Quirrel’s name, to cry out for him to fuck them harder. 

Quirrel fell on Ghost time after time, each thrust building up the pressure of an orgasm in his cock. Ghost felt their own rising in tandem with their lovers. Quirrel’s thrusts picked up strength and speed, his hands grabbing fiercely onto the bed sheets as he pounded Ghost as hard as he could. 

Quirrel’s orgasm exploded out of him, causing him to scream out in pleasure. He kept pounding Ghost as he came, each thrust renewing his screams of pleasure as waves of cum filled his little friend. Ghost’s own orgasm followed Quirrel’s, their orgasm bursting out of them as it stained the bed sheets. 

All Quirrel could think of was how much he loved Ghost. He was so happy he had found a companion in the ruins of Hallownest, one who felt just as strongly for him as he felt for them. Ghost felt the same way, eternally grateful that they had found Quirrel in this forgotten Kingdom. 

Quirrel pounded Ghost again and again, the cum swelling up Ghost’s tiny belly. He pounded until the pool of cum had formed below the two of them, staining the bed down to its frame. Yet, when the orgasm finally calmed itself, the two only found themselves wanting more. 

Embracing, the two lovers rolled out of the puddle of cum, and onto a separate, dry part of the bed. The two knew what position to take next. Quirrel had mounted Ghost first, so now it was Ghost’s turn to mount Quirrel. 

Quirrel raised his ass into the air, and pressed his face into the pillow below him. He shook with anticipation while he waited to be mounted. Ghost quickly leapt into the air and caught Quirrel’s ass. They were so small that they had to cling to Quirrel’s bottom with their entire body. Despite this, they had no problem leading themselves into Quirrel and instantly hilting inside of him. 

Quirrel let out an unexpected sharp cry of pleasure as Ghost entered him all at once. Ghost wasn’t anywhere near as big as Quirrel in the size department, but they made expert use of what they had to wring gasps and moans of pleasure from their lover. 

Ghost slammed into Quirrel time and time again, topping him with a speed and ferocity that it took the pillbug his entire session to build up to. Quirrel quickly gave in to pleasure, his mind going blank as Ghost fucked him hard. 

Ghost’s own pleasure intensified tenfold as they watched Quirrel melt under them. Tears of love and bliss formed in Quirrel’s eyes as Ghost slammed deeper and deeper into him, falling from his eyes onto the soft bed below. Quirrel’s legs grew shaky as he became unable to hold himself up. Then, his lower body clattered down to the bed. 

Ghost was still mounted entirely on Quirrel, gripping him with their entire body. Each slam wrung a sharp cry from his friend, cries that were growing more and more animalistic as Ghost picked up the speed. 

Before long, the two knew they were about to cum one last time. Ghost buried their face into Quirrel’s back as they came, still bucking deep into their friend. Quirrel’s voice became a continuous series of moans as his own orgasm overtook him, entirely swallowing his mind. When Quirrel came to his senses later, all he would be able to think about was how wonderful a lovemaker his short friend was. 

Quirrel’s cum soaked the bed down to its very foundations. He felt his belly swell as Ghost’s cum filled him, time after time. This was a love unlike any he’d ever experienced, and it’s one he would cherish for all his life. 

This was Ghost’s first time ever experiencing true love, and it immediately enraptured them. They wanted to be closer to Quirrel, to have this kind of experience with him every day and every night. The rest of the world could wait. This love would come first. 

As their orgasms finally ended, Ghost pulled out of Quirrel and flopped down to their lover’s side, exhausted. The two of them were absolutely covered in cum, but it didn’t stop them from embracing one another. They were both physically spent. Sleep would come soon enough to the both of them. 

Ghost snuggled up against Quirrel, feeling his plump belly against their mask. The two of them wordlessly embraced as the unspoken love between them grew ever deeper. 

As they fell into sleep, all they could think of was one another.


End file.
